


Tuesday

by RogueishDreamer



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Bending, F/F, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Misunderstandings, Rom-com, silly fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueishDreamer/pseuds/RogueishDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a Tuesday when she realized it. Just another, stupid Tuesday when the had the biggest epiphany of her life. Much bigger than the one in high school when she realized that with a flip of her hair, she could pretty much get anybody to do anything she wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a Tuesday when Asami Sato realized it. Just another, stupid Tuesday when she had the biggest epiphany of her life. It was much bigger than the one she had in high school when she learned that with a flip of her hair, she could pretty much get anybody to do anything she wanted.

She had woken up bright and early that day. After turning on the coffee maker, she knocked on her roommate's door to wake her up before getting ready herself. After an hour of undergoing her usual morning ritual, she pounded on her roommate’s door once more, finally earning a muffled response from the other girl. (It never failed to bring a smile to her face at her childish antics.)

She didn’t normally see Korra on Tuesdays. The younger girl had morning practice then class all day, and she worked the night shift at a local diner.

And so she continued on with her day, going to class, answering snapchats and text messages from her friends throughout the day. (She nearly got kicked out of Linear Algebra watching a snap of Bolin drawing on a sleeping Korra’s face. And then the subsequent snap of her attempting to murder the younger boy.)

On Tuesdays, she would always put in a few research hours with one of her professors before venturing to the engineering lab. She’d worked on a few of her personal projects until campus security kicked her out (which was totally unfair, especially considering her family’s name was on the building). Then, she’d head back to the apartment, eat a cup of Flamey-O instant noodles or whatever the Southern Water Trible girl had cooked the night before, crash out, and start her routine all over again.

So as she stepped into their apartment that night, she headed straight for the kitchen. She found a sticky note on the fridge. That in itself wasn’t too odd. Korra was never much of a phone person, and would leave random notes or reminders for her.

Her roommate’s surprisingly neat scrawl read:

 _Don’t wait up, pulling an all-nighter with Bo for Philosophy._ (Asami snorted at that. She’d beat her precious satomobile that they’d be up all night playing video games.) _There’s actual food in the fridge, so don’t bother with all that Flamey noodle crap._

Smiling in amusement, she opened the fridge to find a box of Kwong’s takeout. There was a container of komodo chicken and noodles, along with those sweet dumplings that she loved so much (which she knew Korra had to have gone out of her way for). And that was when it hit her.

She was in love with her best friend.

Her dorky best friend who had hated her the first time they met because they liked the same guy. Who also had a penchant for getting herself into all kinds of trouble. Her best friend who had once crashed her precious baby (her satombile) and had started a bar fight to defend her honor. And who was, as far as she knew, completely straight.

Groaning miserably, she pulled out her cell phone.


	2. Chapter 2

A little over an hour later, Asami found herself at a popular bar near campus with Mako and Bolin. She had only called Mako, figuring he would be good enough company and someone she could trust with her life altering epiphany. (Mainly someone who wouldn’t judge or tell anyone about it.) And then promptly get drunk as she tried to forget said life altering epiphany.

What she hadn’t intended was to be on speakerphone when, in a rare moment of discomposure, she had spilled her guts to her ex and for his brother to overhear. Don’t get her wrong, she loved Bolin dearly. He was like the annoying little brother she never (thankfully) got to have. But she really wished he hadn’t found out. The boy could not keep a secret (especially from Korra) to save his life. He was a bigger gossip thank Ikki, which was really saying something.

“We should start a club,” Bolin suggested with a goodnatured laugh as he slammed his drink down.

Mako snorted into his own drink and dryly said, “How about no.”

“C’mon,” he persisted, slapping Asami and his brother on the back. He nearly caused the two to spill their own drinks. “We’re Korra’s closest friends, and we’ve all fallen for her. Isn’t that crazy!”

“Keep it down,” Asami said as she hastily hushed the larger boy, clamping a hand over his mouth. Childishly, he stuck his tongue out and licked her palm. She swiftly withdrew her hand, looked at it with disgust, and promptly wiped it on Mako’s jacket.

“Gee, thanks for that,” Mako sarcastically muttered, glaring at the dark haired girl.

She simply shrugged and answered, “He is your brother.”

Mako pinched his forehead in frustration and grumbled, “Don’t remind me.”

Bolin ignored their exchange and spoke, “So, I texted Opal and she’s on her way.”

“What? Why would you do that,” Asami demanded, glaring at the younger boy in disbelief. (Inwardly telling herself that murder was wrong). After she had realized Bolin had overheard her confession, she had sworn him to secrecy. “What part of don’t tell anyone don’t you understand?”

Bolin pouted and she felt her glare soften. (Damn him, he was like a puppy and it was impossible to stay mad at him). “Don’t be like that, Asami. Opal gives great advice. And together we’ll come up with the perfect plan that’ll get you into Korra’s pants in no time.”

Asami groaned and let her head hit the table with a resounding thump. “I don’t want advice,” she mumbled against the table. “I just want to get drunk and forget all about today.”

“So what, you’re not going to try and woo, Korra, then,” Mako asked, looking down at her in concern.

Asami picked up her head and raised an eyebrow at Mako, staring at him incredulously. She couldn’t believe that he was actually going along with his brother’s insanity, or that he had just used the word ‘woo’. “Seriously?”

He flushed under her judgmental stare, took a swig of his beer, and said, “Shut up.”

“So, what made you realize you’re in love with Korra,” Bolin asked, genuinely curious. For him, now that he looked back on it, his feelings had mainly been hero-worship. Korra was tough and amazing. She had beaten up some bullies in high school who had cornered him when Mako hadn’t been around. It was love at first sight.

Asami stared at her beer as she mulled over his question. It had been something she had been asking herself all night. But she still wasn’t any closer to an answer. “Honestly, I’m not sure.”

“There has to be something,” Mako prodded. Korra, more often than not, drove him crazy. And he couldn’t actually stand her when they had first met. But she was always pushing him to be a better person, to go after what he wanted instead of just settling. And before he knew it, she became an important person in his life.

“I’m not sure,” Asami repeated, harsher this time in frustration. She ran a hand anxiously through her hair as she began to ramble. “It’s just, it’s all these little things. She drives me crazy at times, but a good crazy. She’ll make a total fool of herself just to cheer me up. And whenever I think of home, it’s always her and the apartment that comes to mind.”

“That’s so sweet Asami,” Opal cried as she latched herself onto the other girl. Asami was too stunned by her own words to react much to Opal’s presence.


	3. Chapter 3

Somehow, they convinced her that going to Korra’s work was a good idea. She chalked it up to being just a little bit tipsy, and wanting to finally shut up Bolin and Opal (who were already planning their wedding).

Narook’s was mostly empty (it was after midnight on a weekday). They quickly seated themselves at a nearby booth when Kai approached them.

“Hey little bro,” Bolin excitedly greeted the high schooler. He engulfed him in a huge bear hug. Technically, Kai was their foster brother. Their grandmother had been kind enough to take the younger boy in years ago after he had tried to rob their uncle’s grocery store.

Wiggling free from Bolin’s grasp, Kai greeted them. “Hey guys, what brings you here so late?”

“Better yet, why are you here so late,” Mako questioned, eying him suspiciously. “Don’t you have school tomorrow.”

Rolling his eyes, he spoke, “Relax,  _mom_ , I don’t have a morning class. Now what do you guys want?”

“Kai! Go clean up your mess in the back,” Kuvira yelled, startling the young boy. She had appeared out of nowhere, standing right behind him with her hands on her hips.

Chuckling nervously, he said, “Gotta go.”

Kuvira turned to the table. She glared at all of them and said, “I thought I told you, you were all banned.”

“Don’t be so harsh,” Opal spoke up. She and Korra were the only ones who actually got along with the strict graduate student. “You know you love having us around.”

Huffing, Kuvira spoke, “Order now, before I throw you out.”

“Where’s Korra,” Asami asked, ignoring Kuvira’s threats. Normally, the other girl loved it when they dropped by when she was working. Especially on slow nights like Tuesdays.

“Not here,” Kuvira bluntly answered.

Confused, Mako asked, “Doesn’t she work on Tuesdays?”

“Nope,” Kai answered, popping out from the back. “She traded shifts with me a couple of weeks ago.”

“Huh,” Asami dumbly said. Korra hadn’t mentioned anything about switching shifts. And she was sure she would have left a note if she had, which reminded her of the other note she had left earlier that day. “Hey Bolin, weren’t you and Korra going to study for Philosophy today?”

“Oh, that’s right. She’s supposed to come over in like an hour when she…gets off work,” he replied, looking just as confused as the rest of the table.

“Call her, find out where she’s at,” Opal suggested.

Nodding his head, he pulled out his phone. Only to discover he had a text message from the girl in question. “Hey, she sent me a text!”

“Well read it,” Asami prodded.

“Right,” he spoke, opening it up. “Hey Bo, not gonna make it tonight. Had to work a double.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
